Come Find Me
by Pink Lioness
Summary: When the Voltron force is ambushed Princess Allura is separated from the team. K/Aish. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading my first fic! Standard disclaimers apply. **

The air supply inside the lion's cockpit was diminishing. Allura had begun to have difficulty staying awake, let alone remain vigilant for signs of activity from the Doom warship lurking about the asteroid belt. Power was low and the damage Blue Lion had sustained had taken it's toll on all systems.

_Concentrate_, she ordered herself. _Stay alert. Don't give into despair_. Replaying yesterday's battle in her mind, she tried for the thousandth time to draw reassurance from the last communication she had with the rest of the team.

22 hours ago...

Voltron's blazing sword crashed down upon the robeast, severing it's ghastly head from it's body, most of the right arms as well. Doom had unleashed the beast on a small moon in the outskirts of the Degabas system, the unfortunate inhabitants of which happened to sit on a small deposit of lazon. The force had responded with all due speed to the distress signal and it had been a quick fight. Too quick.

"All right team," said Keith,"disassemble. Lets see if the Lions can't help with some of the clean up down there."

As Voltron became five lions once more Hunk's voice boomed out, "Hey, why not? We've got the-"

Allura had to shield her eyes as a blast of laser fire shot Yellow Lion out of the sky.

"It's an ambush!" yelled Keith. "Regroup! Hunk report!"

"They must have been waiting in that asteroid belt! It was all a set up!" cried Pidge.

"Well, these guys are going to find out I can play dirty too," muttered Lance, already returning fire. Allura scrambled to do the same. Concentrating her blasts on the half dozen ships surrounding Hunk's struggling Lion. Still more ships were amassing around the moon.

"I'm going after Yellow Lion," said Pidge as Green Lion began to dive. "I'm right behind you," said Keith. "Princess, Lance give us some cover."

"I'm hit!" yelled Lance.

Blue Lion rocked as Red Lion crashed into her. Allura struggled to keep her in control and clawed at the near by ships forcing them back. Her monitors told her the damage was bad, but if the others could get into position they could still form Voltron. She reached for the com, "Red Lion? Lance?"

"Here Princess...Shit!" Red Lion went spinning.

Then Keith's voice rang out, "We've got Hunk, he's not responding on the com, and it seems like no one's flying Yellow Lion. Retreat into the asteroids team. If these bastards can hide out there, so can we." Green Lion was already carrying Yellow Lion in that direction.

"Come on Lance!" yelled Allura, "Let's go!"

"Ladies first," he responded, still blasting away at the Doom fighters.

"Lieutenant, you're heavily damaged, Blue Lion and I will cover you. Ready Allura?"

She smiled despite the battle that raged around them. He tried to be so proper, but every once in while he let her title slip.

"Ready Keith," she responded in kind.

Blue Lion and Black Lion assumed defensive positions and the other three disappeared into the asteroid belt. Firing rapidly they eased back to follow the others.

"Princess go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Are you sure Keith?"

"That's an order Allura, move!"

_How can there have been so many Doom ships here with out us noticing_, she thought to herself. _They must be half the fleet, but Zarkon has never been one to divide his forces..._

Blue Lion slammed to a halt. Allura looked up to see something that made her blood run cold. Lotor's favorite command ship. "Lance, Pidge, Lotor is here!" _And I'm stuck, how?  
_  
"Lovely Allura, I think you will find yourself quite alone." Lotor's voice practically dripped with self satisfaction. Allura could just make out Haggar in the background. "Don't gloat you fool, act! I can't keep the illusion up much longer." _Illusion, those ships are real so what is not?  
_  
"Keith!" she cried frantically, something isn't as it seems!" He called back. "Blue Lion, what is your position?"

"Keith, I'm right here!"

"Blue Lion, Allura, where are you?"

_He can't hear me_, she realized with sickening dread, _somehow my communication is being __blocked. The illusion Haggar mentioned, she's hiding me somehow. And I'm trapped in some kind of net. _

_At least I can still hear them, I must be able to send some kind of signal. _Moving her fingers over the controls she realized Lotor's ship was cutting her off from the other lions. The lion's power was low but she shot in Keith's direction. "Keith! Pidge!" She tried changing frequencies.

"Allura!" Keith's voice had a frantic edge to it. Then she heard Lance over the com, "Princess, Commander, are you coming or what?"

"I can't get a fix on Blue Lion-Ah!" Doom ships were in pursuit. _He didn't see my signal_. And slowly Keith was being driven away.

"No, no, no..." Allura said to herself. "There has to be something..." The rest of the team was being pushed back and Blue Lion couldn't do more than struggle against whatever barrier had been created by Haggar's dark magic. She couldn't make out much over the com anymore and the ensuing battle was a distant display of lights.

"Princess, respond!"

"Keith!" She tried calling once more.

"Allura, whatever you do don't give up!"

_Could he have heard me? _

Lotor's ship was hailing her. "Allura, don't even think of putting up a fight. Your Lion is damaged, your power supply low. Prepare to be boarded."

_Fat chance. _"Call of your attack on my friends, Lotor, and I'll do what you ask."  
"Don't trust her my Prince," said Haggar.

"Silence old witch. A true princess knows how to lose gracefully," snapped Lotor.  
"Very well Allura, my ships will pursue them no longer. You have my word." But I said nothing of robeasts, he thought to himself.  
It was true, her reserves were low. Blue Lion probably couldn't manage much of a fire-fight right now. But she had other weapons at her disposal. And Haggar's magic must be fading. _If you'll just get close enough Lotor. What is it the boys say? Right, here goes nothing!_  
The Doom ship advanced, closer, closer. "Take that!" Allura struck out with Blue Lion's claws and sunk her teeth into what she hoped was the weapons array. "Now time to run for it!" Blue Lion darted off into the asteroid belt. _My best chance is to hide out and wait for reinforcements. _Low on energy and cut off from the team, her situation still looked grim. _And now Lotor will be angry that I spoiled his victory and made him look foolish. _  
_Guys be safe. I'll hold out till you can make it back. _  
**_Keith._** A sensation she had felt once before overtook her. She shut her eyes tightly and put her hands to her temples. **_Come find me._** Just as quickly, it faded. She opened her eyes again, and began looking for a place to hide.

_22 hours later..._

"How difficult can it be to locate one damaged ship? Why am I constantly surrounded by incompetence? Where is she!" Lotor had lost patience long ago and all that remained was his rage. "

Calm yourself my lord," said Haggar. The body count left by the prince's tantrums was beginning to add up. At this rate Lotor himself would be flying the ship back to Doom. Making this whole ill advised scheme even more difficult to explain to King Zarkon. "As I explained it is most likely the remnants of my spell that makes Blue Lion difficult for our scanners to find. But nearly a day has elapsed and the princess will be easily located and captured." _If she hasn't slipped away from you already, you lust driven fool. _What a waist of her magic this enterprise had been. And the robeast she had been forced to create in haste to dispatch to planet Arus to busy the space explorers had likely been a failure as well. "We need simply bide our time for a few more hours."

Lotor glared at her perhaps suspectin, not for the first time, her treasonous thoughts. "Very well, a few more hours then. But if she continues to elude us all shall suffer my wrath!"

"But of course my prince. Rightfully so." _If we do not return to Doom with some sort of prize Zarkon may decide he will no longer suffer YOU._


	2. Chapter 2

__

ch 2

"Any sign of her on your end Pidge?" asked Keith. Black Lion's sensors told him there was nothing out there but rocks but Green Lion's were a bit more sensitive.

"No Commander. The Lions aren't picking up anything different from what we got on the castle's long range scanners."

"We'll keep looking. We'll get out a fine tooth comb if we have to."

"Right." Pidge wished he shared Keith's confidence.

"Maybe you should let the rest of us in on why we're back at the scene of the crime instead of knocking on Zarkon's door," chimed Hunk. He had regained consiousnes about the time the force made it back to Arus to find yet another robeast waiting for them. Even injured he had still insisted on being part of the mission.

"Yeah Keith, this whole thing stinks like one of Lotor's crazy kidnapping plots. The princess must be on her way to Doom by now," said Lance. _If she's not there already,_ he silently added. After they had defeated a particularly clumsy robeast the team, even a beat up Hunk, had gathered in castle control. Lance had assumed they would patch up the Lions and head for Doom, but Keith had other ideas. Even Coran had eventually given in to Keith's certainty. So here they were. He smirked. At least they had been able to leave Nanny behind. Once she had finished wailing they'd had to restrain her from climbing into Black Lion. Hunk had picked her up and tossed her in the moat. Lance and Pidge shared some brief laughter but Keith had barely spared the scene a glance, muttering, "To your Lions."

"If Lotor had her he would have called to gloat. Arus would be over run with Doom forces by now. It makes sense to look for clues here." _But that's not why I'm so sure. She was calling to me. I could hear it down to my bones. _Ordinarily he wouldn't tolerate so much dissension in the ranks but he could understand their misgivings. "Keep alert team. Princess Allura is out there and she needs us." _If anyone's listening, just let her be alright, let me find her. _

Drip, drip, drip. Allura opened her eye's with a gasp. Had she slept? Drip. Drip. _Oh no. I must be leaking coolant. Or something. _She would be the first to admit the technical aspects of the Lions had not come easily to her. As leader of Arus her faith in Voltron and the cause filled some gaps when it came to flying and fighting. And with help, she was learning.

She checked her scanners. Lotor's ship was close. _Don't even breath hard,_ she told herself. _Wait what's that? _It looked like Yellow Lion's signature had appeared on the screen. It faded like a ghost. _Am I seeing things? _she thought desperately. No, there it was again. Whatever rock these asteroids were made of was good at concealing ships. She stared intently at Blue Lion's monitors and for moments at a time could make out all four of the other Lions. They were on the far side of the asteroid belt. If she showed herself now Lotor would surely get to her first.

Drip. _Ugh._ Best to review the status of all her systems again before making a decision. Power reserves hadn't dropped as much as she would have thought. In fact they were holding steady. Drip. And none of the fluid levels appeared to have changed drastically. There was no apparent explanation for the mystery noise. Unless it was coming from outside. Asteroids were made of rocks and ice. Maybe it was the heat from the engines melting the ice. _My hiding place may be melting. And Lotor is closing in. _She fought her rising panic. It was time to act. _Like Lance says, now or never. _It was usually now. With any luck the rest of the team would come running.

"Sire, the Blue Lion!" It had appeared out of no where and was fleeing from Prince Lotor's ship. But not fast enough. Lotor grinned. "Our game is at an end Allura. I am the victor, and you the spoils."

"My Prince, the rest of the Lions are nearing our position."

"If they had spotted us they would have engaged us by now. Pursue the Blue Lion. We'll be away before those fools notice us."

**_Keith_**, thought Allura. _Here I come. _She gave the engines everything she had, even as Lotor closed in behind her.

Pidge looked at his scanner, not believing his eyes. How had he missed this? "Commander, there's a Doom ship out there! A big one!"

"Roger, Pidge. Let's go Voltron Force!" Black Lion sailed through the asteroids at lightning speed.

"He sure seems to know where he's going," remarked Hunk.

"Here's the coordinates if anyone's interested," said Pidge.

"I'm just going to follow our fearless leader," said Lance. "Save some for the rest of us Keith!"

Allura felt Blue Lion start to slow down. _Come on. _But it was no use. Lotor had been gaining one her from the start and the com was fried. She was being overtaken. _I hope the guys noticed me. _Lotors ship loomed over blue Lion. Allura gripped her blaster. When they boarded she planned to take as many out as she could. And there was no way she'd allow herself to be taken to Doom, not alive anyway...

"The princess is yours, Prince Lotor," said Haggar. "Now let us make haste-" Suddenly Black Lion leaped into view and tore into the ship with a vengeance.

"Fire on that Lion, I will not be denied!" screamed Lotor, but it was too late.

"My lord we must retreat, the other Lions are headed this way!" shouted a soldier. "Can't you do anything, you old hag?" asked Lotor, enraged.

"Best to retreat, my Prince and formulate a new plan."

Relief flooded through Allura. Something between a sob and a laugh escaped her as Keith attacked Lotor's ship. A minute later Red, Yellow and Green Lion appeared. _Thank you, thank you, thank you. _

A brief fire fight ensued. The Lions drove Lotor's ship away easily. It seemed like it could be a chance to finish off the evil prince for good. But, presumably with some help from Haggar, the Doom ship slipped away. Blue Lion needed help anyway. She was badly damaged.

"Let's get Blue Lion back to Arus," said Keith. "Princess, are you all right in there?"

Allura's eye's widened in surprise. The at this close range the com was apparently working. "I'm low on power, I'll need some help getting home. I'm sure glad to see you guys. I don't think I would have made it to your position." She paused, "But you found me."

_"Come find me,"_ Keith thought. He'd heard her voice clear as a bell, and he knew where she'd be. "Anytime, Princess," he hesitated, "Every time."

In side Blue Lion, Allura smiled.

"Let's get back home," said Lance. "I'm sure Nanny's sick with worry."

"Yeah," said Pidge, "or she's sick from being all wet!"

They laughed. "She needed to cool off," said Hunk. Allura frowned, puzzled. She'd have to ask about that one later.

Allura dozed as the Lions flew home. It was good to be found.


End file.
